


Room 207

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Burning, Cigarettes, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Mild Blood, Sadism, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, Unhealthy Relationships, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Room 207, the one with the leaky faucet. Where the wallpaper is a deep maroon and peeling at the edges. The second floor of the motel just off the main district on Tokyo. Hidden away, where people shoot up, smoke and sell. It was also the place where you met Hajime Iwaizumi. The second in command of the Aoba Johsai family. He was the tough guy, the enforcer, the breaker of bones with his trusty bat.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Room 207

Room 207, the one with the leaky faucet. Where the wallpaper is a deep maroon and peeling at the edges. The second floor of the motel was just off the main district in Tokyo. Hidden away, where people shoot up, smoke and sell. 

It was also the place where you met Hajime Iwaizumi. The second in command of the Aoba Johsai family. He was the tough guy, the enforcer, the breaker of bones with his trusty bat. 

As you double checked everything in the room, you straightened out the sheer pink teddy dress that you bought for the evening. The lingerie you had was cheap, Iwaizumi had a habit of tearing it all off and he brutalized you with every thrust. The dress also came with a match set of lace panties and bra. None of which you expected to survive the night. 

There was a knock at the door, you carefully went over and pressed your ear to the worn wood. You asked, “Your birthday is the same as?”

In a low voice you heard a reply, “The death date of Alexander the Great.” 

You smiled to yourself before you opened the door and saw Iwaizumi standing there, rested on his shoulder was a bloodied baseball bat and his usually pristine white suit was caked in the rich colour of blood. Your smile dropped and you ushered him inside and asked, “what happened?”

“It’s not mine.” He simply said as he put the bat by the door and took off his suit jacket, exposing the blood that had seeped through onto his shirt. He looked at you and asked, “Did you bring any garbage bags?”

You replied, “We can get some later, let me get you into the bath.” Still in your baby doll you went to the cramped bathroom and ran the leaky tap. You had cheap soap in the corner of the tub to wash him with. He came in, bare from the waist up. 

What was exposed was the sticky residue of blood that was on his clothes and the massive tattoos that lined his body. Across his pecs and down his arms. You knew there was a large piece that took up his entire back. A symbol of his power. 

You were on your knees by the tub, looking up at him with doe-like eyes. You had spent so much time getting ready for him, you looked like a dream but Iwaizumi wanted to be clean before he defiled you on the creaky mattress. 

He slipped into the cramped tub, his knees folded to make room for his body in the narrow porcelain tub. It was a far cry from the luxury he lived in most of the time. You got up to take the shower head and started to hose him down with lukewarm water.

He basked in the feeling of the water, feeling the rivets of watery blood drip down his face. He closed his eyes and let you spray him with water. When you were done the water was tinted red as you got back down to your knees and grabbed the shampoo. You squirted some into your hand and started to wash his hair. 

“You don’t have to do this.” He said as he rested his arm on the edge of the tub. 

You sighed, “It’s the least I can do.” Your relationship with Iwaizumi extended far beyond sex. Some of his friends called you his little puppy, but you owed him your life. After he refused to show mercy to your abusive boyfriend and instead of taking a finger, shoved the knife through his chest. 

He reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, he leaned over and kissed your on the lips, “The anger isn’t gone.” 

“Then use me as you wish.” You replied as you continued to wash his hair. 

He grabbed you by the wrist and asked, “What is the safe word?” It was part of the game, and all games had rules. This was no exception. 

“Agedashi.” You replied as you slipped your wrist out of his grasp and continued what you were doing. 

You hosed him down once more when you thought you scrubbed enough blood out of his dark hair. Then you went to work on the body, you felt your knees start to hurt from kneeling too long so you sat down on the cold, wet tile and washed down as much of his body as you could. 

Across his chest and strong arms, down his abdomen under the water. You were careful along the large tattoo that spanned his back. You felt his heated skin under your touch as you ran the bar of soap across his body. 

“That’s enough.” He said. You pulled your hand away but before he could get far, he took your wrist and pressed his warm lips to your heated skin, “I need you.” He said before he let you go. 

He got out of the tub and grabbed the towel off the rack. He watched you get up and straighten out your lingerie. He dried himself off, closing his eyes as he dried his hair. You noticed how peaceful he looked when his eyes were closed. 

Sometimes you wish you could see what he looked like when he was asleep, you bet he looked like an angel. With a softness around the edges as his body relaxed against the mattress. 

Once he was dried off he gestured for you to follow him back to the bed and like the puppy you were to him, you followed him eagerly. You trailed behind him, reaching out for his hand as he led you to the bed. 

The bed creaked as you got onto it, you pulled your knees to your chest as you asked, “Do I look good?”

He grabbed his pack of smokes and a lighter from the stained pocket of his pants and placed it beside the bed on the small table, “You know how I feel about you in pink.” He said. 

You giggled, you knew that Iwaizumi liked you better in white and teal, his colours. The deep possession that he owned you in some sort of way, “Do you hate it that badly?” 

He crawled onto the bed and flipped you onto your stomach, you ass on full display. He laid down a smack across your cheeks, leaving a burning mark on the skin. He rubbed the skin before he laid another smack across your ass. 

You jolted and yelped, “Hajime!”

He smirked and crawled up your body. His lips captured yourself as he dragged his nails down the back of your thighs. Deep lines formed on your skin as he dragged his nails down. He did everything to assure that you were fully marked by him. Owned in every sense of the word. 

He moved back and flipped up the skirt of the teddy dress and pulled down the panties to your knees and pulled you up so you were resting on them while your front half was buried into the dirty, old pillow. 

The smell of old cigarettes and mold hung in the air as Iwaizumi rubbed his bare cock against your scantily clad ass. You looked like a dream in this number, it hugged your curves in all the best ways and Iwaizumi loved it. But he would’ve liked it better in teal or white. 

Iwaizumi liked the idea of owning you, possessing you. Like a little keychain on his keyring, something he had with him always. Something adorable and sweet that jingled with every movement. A little toy for him to pose and adore. 

He pulled his cock out of his pants and flipped up the bottom of the teddy to expose your bare ass. He pushed the pantied aside and dove his cock right in. Spearing through you and forcing you to stretch open for him. 

You yelled and threw your head back, you gripped the stained pillow under you as your legs were forced to be more spread out. You adjusted to his cock quite easily. Oh how Iwaizumi loved you like this.

“Safe word?” He asked. 

“Agedashi.” You yelped as you dropped your head back onto the pillows. You still clung to the stained fabric as he started to thrust his hips. You moaned once more when he leaned over you to get his pack of cigarettes and lighter. 

He lit up a smoke as he thrusted into you. His thrusts were heavy right from the get go, he smoked away with one hand while he fucked into you with another, his hand on your hip as he pushed himself as deep as possible inside of you. 

You moaned and gripped onto the covers under you, your face flushed with the pillow under your head. You were something else entirely, something so perfect that Iwaizumi never wanted to get rid of. 

His thrusts continued while he smoked, his hips brushed against your ass with every thrust. You gripped onto the bed sheet even tighter. 

Once he finished his cigarette he put it out on the plumpness of your ass, you yelped and moaned as he dug the smoke into your skin, leaving a mark before he smacked your ass roughly. The sensation caused your pussy to quiver.

You clenched around his cock and moaned wildly. Even though it ached and burned, it made you flush. Not only were you a fuck hole, you were now a human ashtray. You tried to pull away from his grasp but he was having none of that. 

“I thought the kitten liked when I played rough? Why are you pulling away?” He remarked. 

You groaned, “It hurts, do it gently, Hajime.” 

“Sorry.” He said, “Did it hurt? But I thought you liked it when it hurt.” He purred close to your ear, the cigarette discarded to the ashtray.

You moaned in response, as much as your body was sensitive to pain there was something about behind fucked while also having smokes put out on your skin, burning his brand into your skin. 

“I thought you liked it.” He said in your ear in a tone that made you pussy quiver, “Since I’m sorry. I’d better hit the spot that the kitten likes.” He grunted as he pushed his cock further into you, hitting your sweet spot that made your eye roll back into your head.

You yelled out in pleasure. Your brain was being fried from how much the sensation felt good. You had never felt like this before even though he fucked you frequently. There was a new layer to the pleasure that made you grasp at the sheets with abandon. 

You were a fully fledged cock sleeve for a member of the yakuza. There was no other way around it, after years of your family trying to steer you into the right path. To go to school, get married and have a family here you were getting fucked hard by the second in command of a crime family.

After he burned the first cigarette into your ass. He sighed, tired of the lingerie that covered your body and with some quick tears it was all a mess of lace, mesh and fabric under you. The tear of fabric made you see the money signs that were lost to it. 

It may have not been expensive but you paid for it nonetheless. 

He pushed his cock back inside of you and continued his thrusts. He lit another cigarette and exhaled it deeply. Tonight was stressful but he was releaving it with his favourite sex toy.

He continued to smoke, occasionally putting out part of the cigarette onto your skin before he went back to smoking it. He loved how your body was seared under the lit smoke. Small holes in the delicate skin of your ass as he continued to thrust into you. 

“Good girl for once in your life behaving. You’re such a good girl for me, that’s why I keep coming back because I knew I can fuck you as rough as I want. You know I have a rough job and you let yourself become nothing more than stress relief.”

“But you care about me, right?” You asked in a small voice as you buried your face in the pillows. Your body already ached and you knew you weren’t half way done.

“Of course I do, someone has to.” He responded as he swatted your ass, further making the burning sensation of the cigarettes against your ass feel real. 

You moaned at the attention and felt your body grow warmer from the shots of pleasure through your body. You clutched tightly onto the bed sheets some more, you didn’t know what else to do. You were at the mercy of Iwaizumi. 

You knew that he was a dangerous man, you’ve seen him kill people like your abusive ex. And now in turn he was fucking you into the mattress of a cheap motel. He was part of one of the most dangerous crime families in the country and you acted like his little cock sleeve. 

The phone by the worn nightstand began to ring. It's rather loud ringtone rattled through your lust ridden brain like rocks in an empty jar. “Hajime.” You whimpered, “The phone.” 

He yanked you back, your backside flushed against his chest as he continued to fuck into you and answered the phone. His attention was drawn away from you but your head was so fuzzy around the edges that you couldn’t voice your concerns.

“Yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh. The man at the bar, what bar? Okay, okay, a bar that’s owned by us I see.” He said as he kept one hand around your throat. He clenched around tightly, causing bruising as he said, “I see Oikawa, you want me to take him out? I see. With the bat or something else?” 

You gasped out a whimper as he clutched onto your neck, cutting your airway. The cigarette burning into the skin of your throat. The tip of the smoke seared marks into your flesh. Adding to the dozens of others that littered your skin. 

You flinched at the burning, you whimpered out another moan. The smell of cigarette smoke clouded your senses. You blinked away tears as the smoke got into your eye. 

“I’m not busy.” Iwaizumi said, “I’ll get ready and leave. Okay. Goodbye.” He eventually hung up the phone and dropped you back onto the bed. He yanked you by the hair and said, “We don’t have much time then.”

He took you by the hips and started to fuck you wildly. There was no time for pleasantries. No time for games or gentle touches. Iwaizumi had another job. It was always another job, but as you wondered why you put up with it, his cock brushed against your cervix which caused you to moan loudly. 

“Does my kitten still not like it rough?” He asked. He loved to fuck you itno a sesne of submission, you were just so perfect like that, there was nothing else like having his little cocksleeve behave so well. 

“No, sir.” You whimpered, “I like when you play rough.” 

There was nothing else you could say.

Iwaizumi smirked and put out the cigarette this time in the ashtray by the bed. He knew you were a sadistic little girl, you loved to feel pain and find trouble. The men you fucked around with before never pushed you this hard. Something about it being too much or not wanting to hurt you. Iwaizumi would hurt you, he’d make you cry.

He slapped your burnt, bruised ass so hard that the sound echoed off the walls of the room, and with that you came around his cock. You gushed juices around his cock that it trickled off his balls and onto the sheets below the both of you. 

“Dirty girl.” He said, “always making a mess that I have to clean up. First your dickhead of a former boyfriend and now this.” He hissed, “Next time I should put the cigarette out on your clit to teach you a lesson.”

“Please, sir. I’ll be good.” 

“Sure princess, you keep telling yourself that. But I know what girls like you are like. It’s all talk until you’re in the bedroom. With your daddy issues creeping up through you until you moan out profanities that get your ass whipped until it’s purple.”

He continued his heavy thrusts against your body, his hand occasionally slapped across your ass with no remorse to how the pain shot through you. This is what got you off, being used and discarded like a tissue, to be bruised and burnt by a member of the Yakuza. 

You found redemption in his words laced with poison. You craved him so deeply you’d take all the pain and find something in it, buried under all the curses and slaps was something worth keeping around. And that came in the hazy mindset you got when he thrusted his hard cock into you. 

His thrusts were heavy, his hands grip onto your hips, bruising the skin as if you didn’t have enough bruises to treat already when this was all done. Your skin was a deep purple colour, slightly swollen with specks of burnt skin from when he buried his cigarette into you. 

But you were more than willing to use the safe word, it was the single thread that kept this game from descending into madness. 

He licked up the side of your neck, feeling your warm pulse against his tongue as he felt the warmth of orgasm in his gut. He groaned as continued to fuck wildly into you. You were godsent like this, you were fucked into oblivion, perfect for his taking. 

“Fucking filthy girl.” He grunted against your skin, “You get off to this, being used by men much bigger than you. Those with tattoos and bad attitudes. You let me take a call while I was deep inside of you, I use you like a condom and I don’t even use one when I fuck your whorish pussy.” 

You moaned and felt his hand around the front of your throat once more. He used his hand around you as leverage to fuck you from a certain angle. He thrusted up into you quickly as he choked you. 

“Fuck, yes, yes, fuck.” He grunted as he continued to fuck himself into you. There was no patience in his movements. He was a wild animal who wanted to dominate the poor little girl hat he fucked often in room 207. 

You were deserving of a sketchy hotel room to get your stupid little brains fucked out in. It felt so good and so dangerous, you were a fucking sex doll to him. Nothing more than a hole to be fucked and full of cum to his pleasure. 

His cock twitched inside of you, his stiff cock was on the brink of orgasm as he continued to wildly fuck himself into you. His thrusts became almost painful with how hard he bent your body to fuck into it. Really showing that you were nothing more than a disposable hole to be fucked. 

After a few more thrusts he came inside of you, pumping you full of cum. You were thankful you took contraceptives to keep anything from happening. He finished inside of you and continued his hard thrusts until he finished cumming and then pulled out.

You flopped onto the bed like a ragdoll and felt weightless and exhausted. Your entire body ached in a way that made you clit tingle. You did get off to be degraded and abused like this. Maybe Iwaizumi was right, maybe it was the daddy issues. 

Iwaizumi watched the heavy rise and fall of your chest and asked, “Are you okay?”

You nodded, feeling a loss of words as you got under the stained covers and pulled them up to your exposed breasts. 

Iwaizumi was almost lost in your post orgasmic bliss state, the rise and fall, your plump breasts, your flustered face, your messy hair. The way your makeup was smeared across your face, after all that work and Iwaizumi made a mess of it. 

He reached out for you, his soft cock against his thigh, He touched the new burn on your neck, his fingers carefully graced along the bruises on your neck. He marked you thoroughly. After a night like tonight where he bathed in the blood of enemies, it felt nice to ruin something so pure. ‘

His voice became low as he said, “I wish I could stay longer.”

“I know you can’t.” You said. 

He curled a strand of your hair between his fingers, “I’ll transfer the money for your trouble.”

“I’m not a sex worker.” You reminded him as he took his hand in yours. You rubbed your thumb across his knuckle as you held his hand. 

This was how it always ended. He always had to leave right after your time together. You were left to your own devices when it came to getting home and cleaning yourself up. And as cum seeped out of your aching pussy onto the sheets you knew that you’d have a long clean up.

“I know, but I hurt you greatly tonight. At least buy some new lingerie or burn cream.” He said. 

He got up and put on his sticky suit because he had nothing else to wear. He grimaced at the feeling of congealed blood against his sweaty skin. You laid in bed, still blissed out, your body burned, beaten and bruised. But you felt a euphoria that you never felt before. 

As you watched him grab his bat you sat up and asked, “When will I see you again?” Sometimes it could be weeks at a time before he called you again on some burner phone. You looked at him with those same doe eyes, your make up was smeared and found a home on the pillow. 

He looked at you, “I’ll call.”

You clutched the covers to your bare chest and asked, “Do you have to leave right away?”

“Yes.” He said, “My job isn’t done yet.” He went over to the bed and captured your chin between his fingers, “Take a shower when you’re done and apply cream to the burns when you get home.” 

You looked at him and nodded, your small apartment was full of supplies for your own aftercare. Iwaizumi paid for the best. You leaned forward and kissed him on the wrist, “Be safe out there. I don’t think I can bury another lover.” 

He gently smiled, “I’m always safe. Once we get rid of these pests, I promise I’ll take you somewhere nicer than a buy the hour motel.” 

Your eyes lit up, “Promise?” 

He leaned in to kiss you, “Yes, kitten. Somewhere far from here, with nicer sheets and a better bath. One we can both share.” He then pulled away and headed towards the door, “Get home safe.” 

You knew he said that every time. After this one job then you’d go away somewhere. But you always ended up back in room 207, you always dressed nice for him and he always used you like a stick of gum. 

But you loved it, it got you through everything. You worshipped the ground that Iwaizumi walked on, in your own twisted idea of love. That in his own way he loved you back. You knew the vacation far away was never going to happen, but whenever he brought it up your eyes lit up and you broke into a grin. 

They could easily be pipedreams but you fell into the fantasy. But as he left you alone in the hotel room to go back to his job, you laid out on the bed and sighed lovingly. This job was going to be the last one you told yourself. 

Then you’d have your happily ever after. And never come back to room 207.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
